In order to improve the device characteristics of semiconductor devices attempts have been made to reduce the final thickness of the semiconductor material, particularly for power semiconductor devices. It is desired that the semiconductor chip of such devices has a thickness which is just sufficient for accommodating the device or circuit.
The manufacturing and handling of thin semiconductor chips and wafers is complicated since the brittle semiconductor material, once thinned, is prone to breaking. To improve the mechanical stability of thinned semiconductor material during manufacturing, carrier systems have been developed. When finally detaching thin semiconductor chips from such carrier systems, the thin chips may break.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.